As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a number of hardware components that are security-enabled. These security-enabled components may operate according to the Trusted Platform Module or some other security protocol that limits access to or modification of the hardware component to a user having password access. In addition, encryption is becoming more common in hardware devices, limiting the ability to read data from the device without the availability of the required cryptographic key. In a computer system, multiple devices may require the use of a cryptographic key, and those devices may operate according to multiple security platforms, without the ability of each device to report its security characteristics and without the ability to centrally provision and initialize the security aspects of the devices across the various security platforms.